Big Green and Red Christmas
by PenFandango
Summary: There comes a time where every cartoon, at some time or another, has to save Christmas.  This is simply First Squad's story of what the heck happened along the way.  I suck at previews.
1. Reindeer Castle Part 1: Owl Castle

Many Years ago, Animals and humans lived together in joyful harmony-

But then, a wicked trickster called High Roller fooled the animals into thinking humans were their enemies!

Chaos reigned, until and army of heroes banned together to protect the humans and end the war.

Lin Chung

Jumpy Ghostface

Mystyque Sonia

Mighty Ray

And Yi~!

This is Hero 108

"Reindeer Castle, Part 1: Owl Castle"

Twas the night before Christmas in the Hidden Kingdom, and Big Green was abuzz. Everywhere there was tinsel, and red hats with white fuzz. Mystique Sonia and Yaksha hung decorations all about the briefing room with care, and Mighty Ray and Jumpy hoped St. Nicholas soon would be there.

Mighty Ray did a backflip and landed right in the heap of ornaments. "I'm tellin' ya, man, this Christmas is going to be AWESOME. I am SO gonna score tonight. I've been good aaaaall year." He tapped his eyeballs, activating the lights on the tree. Sonia stepped off of her ladder, which she had been using to put up the lights. "Well, that IS one less thing I have to do…but YOU banana brain? Good? Don't make me laugh."

"I HAVE been good! You're just the one who provokes me into any acts of naughtyness!"

"Yeah right. You're getting nothing but COAL this year, I'll bet on it."

"You wanna bet, sister!"

Lin Chung, not oven looking up from his drawing, stuck out his bamboo staff and lifted Ray by the back of the shirt to one side of the room and Sonia to the other. How he ever learned to concentrate at all around those two, we'll never know. The strong, silent backbone of First Squad stepped in, breaking it up before Ray and Sonia could even throw themselves at eachother again.

"Mighty Ray, Sonia, you really shouldn't be fighting. ESPECIALLY not now. It's Christmas-well, Christmas Eve-and this holiday isn't all about gifts and wrappings. Christmas is about peace on earth, good will towards your fellow man-or woman-" He added, as to not upset his teammate even further, "and we only give gifts to celebrate the greatest gift that was given to us, long, long ago." Lin Chung held up his drawing, a beautiful image of the nativity scene.

"Lin Chung is right," the group's leader, Mr. No-Hands stepped in. "Even I can be calm during this holiday season. You all should focus less on what's under the tree, but the happiness in your heart….RIGHT Ray? RIGHT Sonia?"

The two, arms folded, not facing eachother, sighed. Almost in unison, Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia mumbled, "Yes, sir…"

"Now, hug it out."

Sonia put Yaksha back on her head and went back to work, knitting scarves. "Don't push it."

The rabbit king, Jumpy, giggled and went back to his merriment. Whipping his jumprope around, he sliced and diced a perfect star topper made of carrot. "Christmas…make Jumpy…REALLY happy." Hopping on top of Lin Chung's hat. The marksman gladly walked him over to the tree, where he was able to set the carrot star right on the very top. The rest of the team looked on in awe.

Sonia wiped her eye. "That's…beautiful, Jumpy."

"Not to shabby." Ray popped a cookie into his maw, finishing it in one bite.

Ape Truly's voice came loud and clear over the intercom. "First Squad! Please report to Woo the Wise's library immediately! URGENT!"

Sonia quickly snapped out of her brief happy spell. "Well, that was a way to ruin the moment!"

Mr. No Hands was already making his way to the hatch. "We'll have plenty of time to stare at vegetable ornaments later, I suppose. As for right now, Commander Ape Truly needs us for something!"

* * *

The commander paced back and forth nervously, wringing his hands. "AH! First Squad! Thank goodness you're here!"

Mr. No-Hands steppe forth and bowed respectfully to his commander. "Commander Ape Truly, We came as soon as we got the message. What have you summoned us for?"

"Yeah, we're missin' Christmas, here!"

Sonia whipped her tongue out and lashed him in the back of the head. "Shut it, Mighty Dork. You can keep your patience for ONE MINUTE."

"Yes, I'll try to make this as quick as possible!" Woo the wise came trotting in and carrying a rather large scroll. "We have gotten news from our allies, the Owls! High Roller is planning something HUGE!" The short man unrolled the scroll across the drafting table surface. "As far as they have investigated through correspondance with the other animal kingdoms, they, the deer, and the dogs have all been terribly subjugated in some way or another by the Bear army-!" He exclaimed, his robe popping up once again in its unfortunate tendencies to expose his drawers.

Lin Chung stepped forward and helped him right himself. "What exactly has been taken by the animals?"

Woo leaned over the scroll. "I have the list right here," He said, pointing to each item pictured. "According to the Owl Queen, the Deer King finds that eight of his bucks have their antlers missing. Likewise, eight of the owl queen's subjects have had their wings removed and taken!"

"And what of the dogs?" Sonia inquired, wondering what in the word High Roller could want deer antlers, owl wings, and whatever else from the dogs.

"That's just it. What OF the dogs? Wu Song's brother, the Dog King reported EIGHT of his subjects missing without a trace!"

The whole of First Squad stood in shock. EIGHT dogs missing from the pack, EIGHT flightless birds, and EIGHT bucks-turned-does. Everyone seemed to be completely confused except for Lin Chung. He flipped out his sketch book and went right to work, gathering a composite sketch like a cop. "Hm…this isn't adding up…is there anything else missing?"

"Well, Dog King did report a sled missing as well."

"Hm…" Lin tapped the end of his pencil to his chin, trying to put the pieces together, when it hit him like a snowball in the back of the head. The light bulb went on, and he started scribbling like mad. "A _sled_, the _pulling power_ of a team of eight dogs, the _flight _of the owls…and _deer antlers…_"

"Yeah, so?" Mighty Ray crossed his arms. "How is putting emphasis on random words gonna help us?"

Woo the wise leaned over the artist's shoulder, also itching to see what exactly Lin had in mind. "Indeed, what are you formulating?"

Lin Chung slipped the brush back into the spiral binding. "What could he possibly put together with a powerfull sled pulling team. Flight ability, and antlers, with a sled to pull?"

"Of COURSE!...Um..what? I'm not following, I'm afraid."

Finally, rolling his eyes, Lin Chung showed him the page, and the thing he had put together. "It fits the season." He said casually. It was just like one of his animal combination pieces from the art book. A team of eight flying dogs-or, reindeer, rather-pulling a sleigh through the skies.

Commander Ape Truly paused a bit, and let it sink in, but then he FLIPPED out, hands on his head as if to yank out the hair he didn't have, at least not on the outside of his costume, "HIGH ROLLER'S GOING TO RUIN CHRISTMAS! It's cliché, but still HORRIBLE! OH DEAR! SANTA IMPERSONATION! He'll sneak into all the homes, steal stuff, and spoil everyone's good time!"

Mighty Ray's panic drive was starting to kick in as well, "RUIN CHRISTMAS! NEVER! …seriously…doesn't that guy have any original ideas though? I mean, how many times has this been done before? I KNOW I've seen it."

"Does it MATTER, banana brain?" Sonia shoved him, "High Roller's STILL going to ruin Christmas!"

"Not if First Squad has anything to say about it!" Mr. No-Hands bowed to the commander. "Commander Ape Truly, First Squad is ready to go at your command."

"Quite! Excellent! Now, I'll have to tell you, for sentimental reasons, and the fact that they have jurisdiction over their own subjects, You will have to be accompanied by Dog King, Deer King, and a delegate from the Owls."

"A delegate? Why not the Owl Queen herself?"

"The Owl Queen thought it would be wiser to stay behind and help her people remain calm in the situation, as well as provide medical care for the owls with missing wings and keep Owl King from getting frustrated rigging up the Christmas lights."

"Hm…been there done that. So, where are the kings and the delegate?"

"Dog King was already here visiting his brother, and Deer King said he would be here right about-" He was cut off as a large deer crashing through the wall "-now. However, I'm afraid the delegate from the Owl King and Queen is still in Owl Castle, in the forest region. You'll have to go and pick her up."

"Her?"

"Yes. The Owl King and Queen's daughter. You'll have to hurry, though. It's almost 5 o clock, and we have to stop High Roller before he flies tonight, and reverse-Santa's the entire Hidden Kingdom!

"Then there's no time to lose!" No-Hands rushed out of the library and back to the briefing room. "First Squad, Deer King, Dog King, DEPLOY!"

And so our heroes slid down the chutes, and quickly departed. The squad and two kings were determined, and the turtles had farted.

"Hehehe," The turtle nervously giggled as he and his fellow terrapins rolled through the slush, "beans…for breakfast."

They flew across the terrain and through the falling snow. They were going to stop the fiend…but how much about this plan did they really know?

* * *

"Careful, team. We'll have to break slowly to avoid skidding." Lin Chung said this, as his turtle very slowly inching its way to a halt through the icy snow piled on the ground. Mighty Ray, who obviously had not heeded those words, yelled at the top of his lungs as he flew right past and into a tree. The snow hanging on the branches promptly dropped right down onto his head, burying him in white powder.

Ray's head popped out, followed by the head of his turtle. "You stupid runt! He said break SLOWLY!"

"You stop treads to soon!" his ride shouted indignantly.

"Why you little-" The echoes of their own shouting brought yet more snow on top of his head. When he came back up, he looked like Santa with a snowy white beard and a piled-on hat. The turtle giggled, just ticking him off even more. Before he could say anything, Sonia slapped him across the face with her tongue, scattering the snow. "I wouldn't be talking, shorty. " She smirked, as she herself slowed down on her own turtle. "Come on, get up. We gotta quit stalling and get the delegate." She held out her hand for him to help himself up, but her just helped himself to an opportunity to pull her down into the snow bank with him. Getting up, brushing himself off, he saw tons of crows come flying out of the brush, as if startled, like they knew something was going down. "We can't stop here! This is bat country."

"Come on," Lin Chung said coolly, trying to ignore Sonia tackling Ray back into the snow and the tousle that ensued, "We have to get to Owl Castle. We'll travel on foot from here."

* * *

The team trudged through the snow. They trudged and trudged and trudged some more. Seriously, I didn't know people could actually trudge until I actually trudged myself a few times. Now I get the true meaning of the word. Suddenly, Lin Chung stopped short, and held out his staff to signal a halt.

"Wh-wh-wh-what is it…l-l-li-Lin?" Sonia managed through chattering teeth. Yaksha immediately wrapped himself around his mystique mistress to keep her from shivering.

"Did any of you hear that?" the team stood in the icy snow, frozen-no pun intended-where they were, listening intently to whatever it was their teammate was talking about. The stood for a minute or two, on guard up, ready for whatever might be coming. Ambush or ammunition or-perhaps, a crow flying out of the brush and right past them, paying them no mind and simply perching itself on a branch and pecking whatever out of its feathers.

"I-I I think….we should..k-k-keep…g-going…"

"Hm…maybe it was just a bird."

"What did you THINK it was?" Ray piped in as they all continued walking, letting their guard down a bit. "A big, scary ninja or something? By the way, do you even know where you're going?"

"Owl Castle should just be right up ahead"

"If you so much as flinch, you're good and dead." A soon as that feminine voice reached his ears, a knife reached Lin Chung's throat. "State your name and purpo-WHOAH!" In nothing flat, Lin Chung had grabbed her arms, flipped her right over his head and into the snow, the tip of his bamboo staff inches from her heart, ready to fire. First Squad got a look at her. Just an average-height, average weight girl. She had long, LONG black hair, and her bangs covered her left eye, and the right, yellow-green eye barely peeked through. She wore a simple attire. She had a floppy, long-sleeved green shirt that was so loose it hung off one shoulder and the sleeves reached past her knees. Under this she just wore plain black shorts. There didn't seem to be anything odd about her, let alone threatening save for the feather-shaped knife she'd dropped in the snow bank next to her. Lin Chung simply stared down the barrel and calmly stated: "Lin Chung of First Squad. We're here to see the Owl King and Queen and pick up the delegate to accompany us along with Deer King and Dog King to investigate the disappearances." As he said this, Dog King trotted forward and snapped at her leg, causing her to jump near out of her skin, and right into the antlers of Deer King, who snorted and raised her up, pinned against the tree.

"Wait…you say you're looking for the Owl King and Queen?" She said, glare fading into a quizzical raised eyebrow. "First Squad of Big Green?"

"Yes." Lin replied simply, relaxing and putting the staff once again at its place on his back. "Do you know where we could find the Owl Castle?"

"So you DON'T know where you're going-OW!"

"Shut up, Ray." Sonia demanded through clenched teeth. She was partially doing this because she was miffed at his ability to ruin things, partially because it was the only way to keep her teeth from chattering.

The girl smiled, mischievously as if she knew something they all didn't. Like someone who just set up a prank for you right before you walked into it. "Why didn't you SAY so instead of tossing me in the slush? Know where to find it? I LIVE there!"

"Really?"

"Heck YEAH! I'm the Owl King And Queen's daughter. My name's Yi." She beamed, reaching her hand out and feverently shaking Lin's."

"Wait, wait," Ray piped in, stepping forward, "You don't LOOK like an owl. You look like a human. How can YOU be the owl princess?"

"I'm adopted. Although I do have some wings…I dunno. Anyway, could you call off the hound…and uh, the deer?" As she flopped down into the snow, she really flopped down. Face-first and with an "oof" it appeared she really did have wings. Just a regular pair of owl-wings, white with black spots in the secondary feathers. They would have been regular sized to any owl, but in proportion to her, they were actually pretty small. She got up and shook her head, scattering the snow out of her hair. She grabbed her feather knife and slipped it somewhere in with the primary feathers of her wings. "So, you guys want me to lead you to the castle, or should I get clapped in irons and you guys hold me hostage for your delegate?"

"Hey, you attacked US first, miss high-and-mighty!" Mr. No-Hands interjected to Yi's quip.

"So I did, so I did. Sorry, I guess. We're a bit edgy since the wing incident." She scratched her nose, ignoring the growl in his voice and the red in his face, making it go even redder. "We were actually watching you guys from the opening of the forest."

"We? Who's WE?" As the leader said this, about a good fifteen or so owls descended from the trees and landed either in the snow on a First Squad member. Lin Chung himself got a male owl, beige with brown feathers mixed into the primaries that landed right on top of his hat.

Yi hooted and screeched, holding out her arm. The owl fluttered right off of Lin's hat and onto her waiting sleeve. "You speak owl?" he raised an eyebrow, attempting to stroke the bird's wings, and getting a nasty snap of the beak. He quickly withdrew his hand.

Yi screeched something awful at the male on her arm. "Xie! Sorry about our 'little prince.' He's not very nice around strangers. Xie, this is Big Green. They're here to help us."

Lin Chung took out his sketchbook, and started eagerly sketching the image of the owls. "You are able to speak in animal tongue?" He repeated, so she didn't dodge the question once more.

"What part of 'adopted by owls' is still foggy to you? Come on, you guys gotta get to the castle if you're in such a hurry." She finished, grabbing Lin Chung by the shoulders and taking off. Her owl bretherin did the same, taking each First Squad member by the shoulders as well as the Deer and Dog kings, taking off into the sky, above the trees, and towards the castle of the owls. As they neared on it, for they actually were as close as Lin Chung thought (you were saying, Ray?) they could see a large tree house peeking over the tops of the trees. It was completely aglow, much like Big Green, with lights and tinsel, holly and stars of gold. "Owl..Castle…" Jumpy chittered, "Owl King and Queen….friends…of Jumpy."

"You know mum and dad?" Yi glanced back. Lin Chung reached up and tapped on her shoulder, "Jumpy Ghostface is the Rabbit King. He works with us.

"Rabbit King? THE Rabbit King? That little guy? He's adorable!" Yi chuckled, turning her head back to the rabbit being carried by a black, brown-speckled female owl. Jumpy simply giggled in response. Yi looked back to the tree house roof. A panel was opening up, and a new string of owls could be seen through the hole. They screeched and hooted and waved them to the landing pad with those sort of light sticks they use on airplane runways. Yi and the owls began their decent towards the roof top. As they reached the strip, the welcoming committee dropped their loads. First squad and the kings tuck and rolled as they landed, springing up and watching as the owls skidded to a halt on the landing pad and ruffled out their feathers. Yi hooted at one runway guide and made a gesture for him to bring something. "I sent him to get you guys some coco. You guys must be friggin' COLD out there. You're either sleeveless or half-shirtless or both! Anyway, I'll take you guys to see mum and dad." They followed her out of the docking area and down into the other parts of the castle.

* * *

"Yi, if you don't mind me asking," Mr. No-Hands started, looking around anxiously from door to door, "Who _is _the delegate the King and Queen of Owls are sending with us?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "I'd tell ya if I could. Probably gonna be the general or something. Mum can't go with ya because she's gotta calm down the people, dad because he's gotta help the people set up for the festivities tomorrow, and it's not like they can just BOTH take off together and leave me and Xie in charge because one: we're too young, 'specially Xie, and two: Mum's egg could hatch at any minute."

"The Owl Queen is having a baby?" Sonia exclaimed, eyes aglow, "How cute! A Christmas owlet! Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

Yi's eyes went aglow as well as she reflected on it, "Yes! The doctors say it's going to be female, and she's due today or tomorrow! I can't wait for my little sister~! If she's born on time and healthy, despite the cold, it'll be the best Christmas present ever."

"WOW! I'm so happy for you!" Sonia exclaimed, hugging the owl princess, mindful of the wings. "Best Christmas wishes for your family, Yi!"

"Aw, thanks, miss…um…gosh. I feel stupid," Yi said, breaking away and blowing some of her lengthy bangs out of her face, "I completely forgot to ask you guys for your names…" First squad lined up, introducing themselves one by one, starting with the leader. "I am Mr. No-Hands, leader of First Squad."

"Lin Chung, marksman and artist."

"Mystique Sonia, the most beautiful beauty of Big Green, and this is my friend Yaksha"

"nyenyernyernyenyer"

"Jump-y…Ghost-face~!"

"Mighty Ray, the mightiest fighter in ALL of Big Green!"

"NYEHHEHEH!" Or whatever could be written to imitate Deer King's whinnying and neighing.

"RRRR-RUFF! I am the Dog King! Brother of the Dental Warrior, and leader of my fearless pack! RUFF!"

"And I am YI! Princess of the owls, NICE to MEET you!" Yi replied with mock-enthusiasm imitating their gung-ho attitudes. "hahaha….but seriously," She laughed, walking on through the halls, and reaching a large, ornate door, "Come one, time for you to meet my parents!" She flung open the door, "MUUUUUUM! Oh MUUUUUUM! I got Big Green~!"

A beige female with black speckled wings screeched and fluttered where she was sitting on a large cushion with a Black male with brown feathers mixed into the primaries, who just sat where he was, appearing to be snoozing. Seeing it was just Yi, the female simply hooted and shook her head.

"Sorry, Mum," she turned to her friends, "It's not wise to shake her up. She has to stay calm to incubate the egg. So, Mum, here's Big Green. We have First Squad, the Deer King, and he Dog King." The Two King, along with Mr. No-Hands, stepped forward and bowed respectfully to the Owl King and Queen.

"Queen and King of the Owls," No-Hands addressed, "We are here to aid in the investigation of the missing wings of your people, the missing antlers of the deer, and the disappearances of the dogs. We will take your delegate with us. Oh, and congratulations on the your newborn."

The Owl Queen got up briefly, checking on the egg beneath her very bottom. She hooted good naturedly, letting Mr. No-Hands know that she appreciated the compliment. Owl Queen nudged Owl King sharply in the wing out of his slumber. He fluttered angrily for a minute or two, screeching at his wife. Calmly she pointed with her wing to First Squad, and he sheepishly retreated. "Oh…um…this is awkward…so sorry about that…um…eheh…I'm a bit of an irritable waker…" he coughed nervously into his wing, "So…um, yeah! You must be here to get the delegate."

"You speak human language?"

"Ah, yes, well, we figured it'd be best if one of us was able to communicate with the human allies of Big Green. My Wife was currently busy with her egg, so I decided to learn for her for the time being…well, I suppose you're here to get the delegate and you'll be on your way on your investigation."

"Yes, that's the general idea. So, who are we taking with us? We have to make haste, there's only a matter of time before High Roller flies."

"Yes, very well. I don't think that will be a problem at all. You've already met her."

"Who, dad?" Piped in the winged girl. "Seargent Guang?" She raised an eyebrow, the only once visible under her bangs, and pointed her thumb over at the female owl resting on Jumpy's left rabbit ear.

"No no, Yi, you're going to with them. _You're _the delegate, daughter."

"Say what?" Everyone in the room besides the Owl Queen raised their voices.

"Oh…my…GOSH….my baby sis is being born, AND I get to work with First Squad! This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Ah, yes. My daughter is a big fan of Big Green, and now she's met the illustrious First Squad she's heard so much about."

"I am ready and raring to go!" Yi saluted and bowed to her father, and then kissed the egg holding her soon-to-be baby sister. "I won't disappoint you guys, and I'll be back to see _you_ for your birthday, baby sis."

* * *

First squad flew across the snowy terrain like bats out of hell, the Deer and Dog kings following close behind, and the adopted Owl Princess Yi flying overhead.

Lin Chung had his turtle doing the driving, he just sat on top and sketched. Yi looked over his shoulder as she fluttered above him. It was actually a bit comical. She was RIGHT THERE, and he wasn't noticing her until-

"Hey Lin~!"

"YAGH!" Lin Chung nearly dropped his brush in the snow. "Don't do that."

"Landing." She plopped herself right down on his turtle behind him and rested her folded arms on his back, leaning over his shoulders and looking at his sketchbook. "So, what are you drawing?"

"Hm. No one's really that interested with it that much. I was actually drawing a picture of you. I've never seen a human with wings before."

"Hey, me neither, besides when I catch sight of a mirror…wow. That really IS good." Yi pushed herself back up and over Lin pushing down on his shoulders, and sort of hovered besides him. "So, where are we going, exactly? Straight to East Citadel to beat some creepy midget evil butt?"

"Actually, we're going back to Big Green to report to Commander Ape Truly."

"Aw Man…hey, so, what exactly ARE we going to do as far as the whole 'investigation?'" she raised her visible eyebrow, forming air quotes with her fingers.

Lin Chung Flipped the one of the previous pages of his sketchbook, and showed her the composite sketch.

"He's… Creating mutants? That is one SICK little freak monkey."

He rolled his eyes. "No, it's what he's DOING with the strange hodge-podge of animals. Based on the stolen animal parts, and the stolen item of a sled, put all together, there's a team of eight flying, antlered animals to pull a sled that could carry who know what to or FROM place to place. Seems pretty clear to us."

It took a while, like Ape Truly, for the lights to go on in Yi's head, but when he Christmas lights come on they really shine. "High Roller's going to pose as Santa Clause and pull reversies on all the good people and steal the gifts and ruin Christmas! That CLICHÉ _horrible _sick sick sick SICK little freak monkey!"

"Oh, you have NO idea." Sonia came rolling up besides them as they rounded the corner. "We should be there in a few minutes.

* * *

"Commander Ape Truly, We have the delegate from the Owls." Mr. No Hands ushered the team in, Yi entering last. "On your order, Sir, we're ready to go."

Ape Truly trotted forward to shake hands with the Owl Princess. "You must be Yi," he bowed respectfully, "The Owl King and Queen have told me about you. How are your brother and parents?"

"Oh, I have a baby sister due to hatch either today or tomorrow."

"Really? Oh, congratulations to you guys!"

"Thanks! We've actually got the nursery all set up. Baby girls like purple, right?"

"Um, ahem?" They turned to face No-Hands, bursting their bubble, and with good reason. "Don't we have something we should be doing?"

"Ah…um, yes. Very well." Ape Truly turned back to face Yi. "Ok, Owl Princess. What do you have?"

Yi quickly drew out her feather knife and got into defensive position. She did a spinning kick, tossed her knife in the air, jumped-boosted by her wings-into the air to catch it, and completed the somersault, landing with her fist extended just a _centimeter_ from Lin Chung's nose. "HYA! Does THAT answer your question? Oh!" she snapped, "How do you like me now?"

"Quite…then it's settled! First Squad, Deer King, Dog King, Yi of the Owls, you will go to East Citadel to rescue the kidnapped dogs and the retrieve the stolen antlers, wings, and sled. Effective immediately!"

"Awesome!" Yi slipped the feather knife back into her wing and gave Lin a friendly punch in the arm, "Guys, I am SO there!"

"First Squad, DEPLOY!" Mr. No-Hands, along with the rest of his team, sped off once again to uncover the holiday scheme. All misgivings, all traces of doubt they did doff, as a certain green Dr. Seuss character steamed, his major plot being majorly ripped off. The team was complete, the lot of them gathered…and…I really couldn't think of a word that rhymed with gathered, but uh….yeah. They're basically ready to go to kick High Roller's but. However, there's gonna be a twist.

Once the fearless heroes solve this mystery, they'll find themselves in for a real twist…er-y…yeah…Im gonna go...lay down for a bit…Merry Christmas, God bless you all…to be continued in part two.


	2. Reindeer Castle Part 2

We at the PaperWyngz team would like to take this time to assure you that we do not in any way, shape, or form claim ownership of Hero 108 or any of its characters. The show was created by Yang Ming Tarng and all credit goes to her. We would also like to assure you that we do not in any way, shape, or form claim ownership of the Dr. Seuss book "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" or its general plot and characters. The author is Dr. Seuss, and all credit goes to him. The only thing the PaperWyngz team takes credit for is as follows:

Pen: creating Yi of the Owls and writing this fanfiction.

Phantom: poofing the production team and actors to the Hidden Kindom so they'd be together for shooting of this fanfiction

Wasabi Ed: Providing background music and sound effects

Thing: props, supplies, etc

Wonkey: assistant director, co stage manager

Diana: co stage manager and special affects

Debs: Cleaning and running crew

Cuddlemari: Medic on site

Reindeer Castle, Part Two: How High Roller Stole Christmas?

Our heroes flew-some literally-over the ice and the slush, and over the snow-covered lands there was no eerie hush. The animals and humans still were all aglow with Christmas cheer, even though the evil plot to ruin their fun, soon would be near…yeesh…maybe I should stop the whole…rhyming…bit…it's getting a bit stale.

"Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way~!"

"Would you STOP that? You're givin' me a headach!"

"Well, bah hum-BUG." Yi whistled to herself, unabashed by Mighty Ray's incision. "So, where IS East Citadel, anyway?" Lin Chung looked up from his drawings to address the girl flying right next to him, once again breaking his concentration.

"It's just over the next river and back through the woods."

"Really?" The same mischeivious grin spread across her face, "Over the river and through the woods to East Citadel we go~! The turtle know the way to carry First Squad through the white and glistening snoooo-O!"

"I told you to SHUT YOUR TRAP! Don't MAKE ME use my eyeballs on you!"It's pretty self-explanatory who said that.

"Ah, where's your Christmas spirit, dude?" Yi teased, turning her back down to the ground, relaxing with her head resting in her arms folded behind it. "I wonder what my baby sis's going to be like…"

"At least we SOMEONE still knows what Christmas is all about," Mr. No-Hands and Sonia pulled up next to Lin and Yi. Sonia, Finishing the thought, smiled, "Ray, Christmas is all about family and being happy with eachother."

"Really?" he crossed his arms, "Then why are we working so hard to save a bunch of everyone's material junk?"

"Because, banana brain, ker-BLEGH!" She slapped him across the face once again with her tongue, "Stealing is still wrong, doofus!"

"EW, you slobbered on me!"

"I do NOT slobber!"

"Wanna bet?"

"BRINGIT, hon!"And so ensued yet another classic punching, kicking, slapping fight…man…this is getting good! I'm gonna tape this for future uses! Someone pass the popcorn! Oh…ahem. Anyway, back to the story. Yi looked over at Lin, her only visible eyebrow raised, indicating the turtle-top brawl "…Uh-"

"Yes, the DO do this a lot." Never looking up from his sketches. "Look, we're almost to the river. Not even a second after he said those words, a big, huge, I'm talking MONDO explosion went off not three feet from them. The force of it knocked them all off of their turtles, and knocked their turtles over, some into the river. First Squad, Yi, and the Deer and Dog kings went on full guard, circling up, back-to-back, so they could find the source of whatever was keeping them from foiling the plot at hand. Bamboo staffs, tongues, eyeballs, jumpropes, darts, feather-knives, etc were drawn at the ready. Out of the snow there arose such a clatter, the strong, silent Lin Chung turned the circle to see what was the matter. Out of the snow, eighty mighty bear warriors sprung forth, and circled around Big Green's circular formation. They stood there menacing, paws raised, claws sharp. The largest one, who actually seemed almost as large as bear king himself, let out a long, loud, "!" Yes, that many letters and exclamation points were quite necessary to convey the sheer fiery rage of the grizzlies.

"Um…you too, sir. We'll be thwarting High Roller, we don't want to cause any trouble-OW!"

"Ray, will you shut up!" Sonia hissed, smacking him hard in the head, not taking her eyes off of the adversaries. "They don't SPEAK human, mighty dork!...but they can smell fear…"she sniffed the air, "and smell like they need a serious bath!"

"who,whohhohoo"

Lin Chung looked over at the weird girl from his position, "Yi, what are you doing!"

"whohoohooho-hohoo-they might not speak human, but I can speak animal. Do I have to go over the whole 'adopted by owls' thing again?"

"Ok, ok, you, deer king, Jumpy Ghostface, and dog king try to talk to him. Be careful, these are High Roller's minions." Yi and the kings stepped away from the circle, slowly and cautiously leaving the tight-knit area of safety to face the terrible savages in front of them. Yi slipped her knife back into it's usual place among her feathers, Jumpy recoiled his ropes, and the Dear and Dog Kings got out of defensive position.

"whooohoo,whohohohoo."

"rrrOWR. RUFF RUFF."

"nyeeeeeiigheigheigh"

"rrrikikiki"

The bear king hardly listened, only roared in their faces, growling and snarling and snapping his teeth. "What did he say?" Lin Chung called over his shoulder, not risking letting the bears out of his crosshairs.

"He say's we're all about to cross over this river into bear territory, and he'll maul us all if we even dare trespass"

"rrarar"

"Oh, and he also says 'Hail High Roller.'"

Mr. No-Hands exited the circle, walking over to Yi and the kings. "Tell him we're here to recover the stolen items, and if they don't allow us to pass and do so, let us on our way, we have the authority to use force."

"Um…ok…don't know if THAT will go over so well, but I'll try. Whohooohoho, whooooohoohooho-oo. Hohoot."

The bear general paused and let it sink in. He actually looked sort of…confused. "rrr….rarawrrararawr."

Lin Chung and the others broke formation. The artist made his way to stand by the debating delegates. "What did he say? Is he going to let us pass?"

"He says…oi, this is odd. He says High Roller has nothing to do with the disappearances."

"Ask him if he knows anything."

"How about I ASK you ladies to stop talking!" Mighty Ray leaped up, forced down a banana, and zapped fifteen or twenty bears to the ground. They were NOT happy about that. Provoked into a huge frenzy of rage. The remaining bear warriors descended on first squad, and with a mighty roar, the bear general raised his fish and smashed away the dear and dog kings. Yi, Lin, and Jumpy quickly dodged. "Yi! Go help the turtles! Jumpy! Help Deer and Dog King! I'll deal with the general!" Lin Chung let loose several bullets, each one hitting its mark, but powerless against the bear's armor. He would have to resort to hand-to-hand. As he fought the bear warrior, Jumpy rushed to dig Deer and Dog King out of the snow. Dog king knew his way around freezing land, so he was fortunately able to pull himself out and take one antler, while Jumpy took the other, and pull out Deer King. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Jumpy…and. Animal. Kings…go. Help….first squad!" the rabbit and his fellow kings jumped right in. The team was barely holding up under the onslaught.

Yi flew to the river's edge. Trespassing shmespassing, she would have to go in the get the turtles. Luckily, the river was frozen-over and slow-moving in winter. The turtles only thrashed about where they were in their holes in the ice. Yi figured she wouldn't need to fly over the river to get them. She checked, and sure enough the ice held her weight, and if need be she could get out of there with a quick upstroke. She hurried across the ice, careful not to skid out, and slid into place the get the first turtle. "It's ok, calm down, I'm here to help you."

"ffffff-f-f-f-f-freezing…..dd-ddd-dd-dd-d-d-droowwwwning…!"

"You are NOT going to drown! Take my hands, I'll pull you right out of there."

The turtle did take her hand, but with no hands to take hers, all he could do was bite her fingers."

"YEOWCH!" She almost dropped the turtle back into the freezing water. "Ok, new plan, how about you just stay still and I'll lift you your shell?" Quickly, she pulled the turtle out of the river, and he worked as fast to help Yi free his bretherin. It all came to the last one, and he looked even more panicked than all the other turtles combined. "Ok. Stay calm, stay calm. I'm gonna pull you out of there nice and easy, ok?"

"CAN'T FEEL LEGS! CAN'T FEEL LEGS!" The turtle squeaked, thrashing around his legs quite enough.

"Come one, you'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about," Yi tried to talk him down, "You see, all your friends are already waiting on the shore. Just calm down so I can grab you, ok?"

"Drowning! DROWNING!" The more the turtle banged about trying to get a grip on the ice, the more it cracked under the constant blows and preassure. Including the very spot near the hole where Yi was standing.

"TURTLE! You're going to take us both down! You HAVE to calm down!" But it was too late. The ice opened up and Yi fell right through. She couldn't even upstroke to save herself. She was already IN he water. Now, we may not have mentioned this before, but we are saying this now…Yi can't swim…least of all in below freezing water. Never mind the turtle thrashing about! The turtle was saved by her splash carrying him back to the surface and to the banks. SHE was the one panicking now. She thrashed and screamed and carried on. "MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! HELP!" her screams were halted only by momentary glub glubbing when she went over, and forced herself back up for air and more cries for help.

In the middle of his fight, Lin Chung felt a small tug on his robe. Jumping up, he kicked the bear general square in the face, sending him flying over the snow and into a pile, burying him and leaving him good and dazed for the time being. It wouldn't last but it would buy some time for whatever was needed right now. He kneeled down to face the turtle below him. It didn't speak one word. It just clamped onto his hand and ran in the opposite direction with him in tow, a panicked expression. Yes, I know what you're all thinking. And yes, I do like using various version of the same word a lot. They got to the banks after ducking and leaping though tons of crossfire in a wink. The group of turtles stood on the side of the river, huddling for warmth as they looked on, unable to do anything about the drowning, thrashing girl before them. "Owl girl. Can't swim!"

"OWL GIRL CAN'T FEEL HER _LEGS!_" Yi went under again, flailing and kicking to try and get back up. "LIN, I CAN'T STAY UP!" This was all too true, she couldn't tread, and she definitely couldn't float. Her wings did her little good for the "flying out" plan. They had long since gone numb, feathers frozen to eachother. "HELP ME!" She went under once again, this time slipping right under the ice. He didn't have to answer. He leaped right in.

Sonia looked up from the attack, letting Yaksha do the work for a bit. "Lin Chung? What are you doing? THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR A DIP!" A turtle left the huddle and rolled quickly alongside her, and squeake excitedly as if it were watching a huge action blockbuster, "Owl girl. Drowning! Lin Chung, saving her!" Sonia tilted her head, barely dodging the bear cannons that flew past them.

"Ugh, we're getting creamed out here!" Yaksha shielded his mistress from the cannonballs. Suddenly, Mystique Sonia got an idea to possibly save all their rears. "MIGHTY DORK!"

Ray zapped the three bears cornering him. "I'm a little BUSY here! WHAT IS IT?"

"RAY, THE TURTLES THINK YOU'RE A FAT, SHORT LOSER WHO LIKES TO EAT ROTTEN BANANAS AND THEN SMELL YOUR OWN FARTS!"

Ray nearly exploded, "I DO NOOOOT!" he ran, stomping through the snow, and SMACKED the accused turtle right across the back of the head. Perfect. It may have been painful for the turtle, and it was about to get painful for Ray, but it was about to get even more painful for the bears. Not five seconds after Ray agitated the turtle, the tear had already called the entire turtle tank army. Pop goes the weasel…no…seriously…that is a HUGE mushroom cloud…man, how does this dude SURVIVE this stuff? The turtle king himself sat atop one of the tanks. "Oh, hello Mighty Ray. Sorry about that, sonny, but you really should learn by now…"He turned to Sonia, "really, does he never learn?"

"Not often, Turtle King. I'm sorry, but it was the only way to call you. We're getting our butts handed to us, and we needed your backup."

"Certainly. Oh, and Merry Christmas, First Squad!"

"Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too, sir!"

"Hey, I was wondering, you're good at styling and stuff, and Bill wants to know, should he get his wife the purple or the blue dress?"

"Oh, honey, if you ask me, he should so TOTALLY go with the-"

"Um, HELLOOOOO!" Mighty Ray shouted indignantly, pausing only to dust the soot off his clothes and zap a bear coming up behind him, "Kind of in the middle of a BATTLE here?"

Turtle king, not wasting another second, acted quickly, "TURTLES! PYRAMID FORMATION!" In nothing flat, compared to the time it took First Squad fighting them, the squadron of bears was down for the count. The remaining bears sure as got the message. They dug their general out of the snow and retreated. "HAHA!" The turtle king laughed a hearty, triumphant laugh. "And, KEEP RUNNING!" He hopped off of the turtleback he was riding on and leaned on his cane. "Ah, that was fun. Will you be needing us further?"

"It certainly wouldn't hurt. We're heading to East Citadel to retrieve the stolen items and Kidnapped persons from High Roller."

"Ah, yes," he said, walking with her over to the riverside with her, "Ape Truly said it was on a need-to-know basis…do I need to know?"

"I'd say yes." Sonia tested to see if the ice would hold her weight. "Lin Chung can fill you in." As she said this, speak of the devil, Lin broke the surface of the water, right where Yi had fallen in. Drenched to the bone and shivering, he hauled him self out and onto the ice, Yi in tow. She looked unconscious, but alive. "LIN CHUNG!" Sonia ran over to them by the banks. "Is she ok? Oh, come on, Yi, talk to me!"

"She'll live." He muttered in the same breath, delivering one straight blow to the chest. It looked like half the river could have been in Yi's lungs.

She coughed and hacked the icy water right in his face, "Ack! Man….that…agh…wheeeeeeeeeeew…." she paused briefly…only to breath, "I'm…I'm good…" noticing Lin Chung's state, every bit as soaked as her, she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to prop herself up, "You saved me?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?"

"Well standing around wasn't going to save the turtles." She slumped back into the snow, positively exhausted.

"Man…sit up." Sonia had yaksha wrap around Yi and Lin to attempt to keep them protected from the freezing air against their drenched skin and clothes. "I can't decide whether to call you stupid for trying to save drowning animals by drowning, or to call you brave for risking your neck and not caring that you were."

"Shucks, Sonia, I'm just a girl with frozen feathers and numb toes." She tucked her knees in hugged her legs to her chest, "Thanks…I gotta breath."

Mighty Ray called over from his position. "Hey, guys! I got one over here!" The drenched fighter ran as soon as they could to the bear Ray had managed to pin down. It looked injured, and had been left behind by the rest of the squadron. It grumbled and moaned weakly in the snow, Ray's foot pressed into its belly.

"Would you STOP that?" Lin Chung pushed his comrade off of the bear, leaving Yaksha to Yi. "He's hurt."

"Well, DUH." Ray brushed the slush off his bum. "That's sort of the POINT? They're evil, menacing bear warriors."

Lin Chung checked the bear for source of injury, despite the constant roars and thrashes of protest from the patient. There was a large gash in its leg, and the arm appeared to be broken. 'Sonia, do you have any medical equipment?" Sure enough, the mystique somehow had bandages with her. After Yi helped her patch up the warrior, Yi, still huddled in Yaksha's fabric-like arms, went near his head to speak to him.

The bear warrior struggled to turn his head to the owl girl. He would at least live. "ggrrrrr..rrrarrarawr?"

Yi turned to her comrades. "He's asking us why we helped him." Lin Chung just rested his head in his hand. "We're Big Green. It's our job to help those in need. Also, we're sorry he was left by his comrades." Yi turned back to the fallen one and translated. "who..whohoooohohohoohoohoooo. Whoothohooohoohooohooooooot. Whohoot."

"Grrgrrowgrrarrarrrrrrooooww…"

"Whohoohooohooohootohoothoo?"

"Grrr…grarrAArar." He said this rolling his eyes, with a positive air of "whatever."

"Whoohoohoothohoo!"

"…Grrarar!"

"Well, what is he _saying?_" Ray was getting impatient, as well as the rest of the team. Yi looked up from her conversation, and despite the cold, her signature mischievious smile formed. "He thanks Sonia for fixing him up, and he wants to turn his back on his brothers that left him here to die. He says High Roller was a poophead anyway, and even if his fellow bears still go with High Roller, he's already indebted to us, and wishes to help us in any way he can."

"But can he tell us anything?" Lin Chung uncrossed his arms and made to help the bear out of the snow.

"Whohohoooohoohoot?-oh, he has a name, it's Frank."

"Grrarraarar!" he said happily, kneeling down into the snow, started to draw up a diagram. "Grraraaaararaaaaawr, grararrr."

"Frank says that High Roller has nothing to do with the kidnappings and theft, but Bear King does. They were keeping it as a Christmas surprise for High Roller. He'd have the biggest pile under his tree in the morning."

"Grrrarararrrraraar."

"He's going to lead us to East Citadel himself. Frank'll help us slip past the guards and inside to stop Bear King before he flies."

"Grarrararar!"

"But we have to hurry. He flies at ten o clock, and it's already…."Yi looked at her wrist and realized she in fact had no watch. "Ok, who here knows what time it is?"

Sonia checked the peacock wrist watch. It was exactly half past eight. "…we really DO have to get moving. Everyone, saddle up!" First Squad hopped on their rides, and the Deer and Dog kings trotted astride, and the turtle tanks got into defensive formation around the group. Yi got ready to fly…and fell right back down into the snow.

"What's wrong?" Lin Chung offered a hand to help her up. "Can't you fly?" He tapped on her wing…hard as a rock.

"Crud. The river water must have frozen on them. The feathers are all stuck together and everything." Yi managed to force her feather knife out of its place, and picked a few pebble-sized chunks off…"This is going to take a while. Do you mind if I ride with you?"

Lin Chung scooted up and made a place for her behind him on the turtle back. "Better hold on tight."

"Hey, where's tubby but riding?" Ray indicated the bear, who still had nowhere to go.

"Ray, you already have a…OH. You were talking about the BEAR." Sonia quipped in. She thought for a second, then got an idea. "Frank, you can ride with…"

* * *

"Stop leaning on me! And keep your paws off of the treads!"

"graarraaaaaaarar!"

Well, Mighty Ray seemed to be enjoying his passenger. They had reached the bear's city at last, and looming over them was the great East Citadel. Yi hopped down from the turtle back, still picking ice out of her wings. She'd gotten one free so far. "So, this is East Citadel…"

"Yep." Sonia straightened her hair and set Yaksha back on her head.

"Makes The treehouse Owl castle look like a tiny shack…have you ever been inside?"

"No. Just in the court for the contests. So, Frank, how are we getting inside?"

Since Yi was currently occupied with getting the frozen crud off of her extremities, Deer King translated. "Neeeeeigheieieghei!"

"Grrrarrrawrror."

"Hyooounomnonym."

"Graaawrarawrrorrowr."

Yi put her knife back in its place. "He has an idea, but you're not gonna like it."

* * *

First Squad and the animal kings found themselves bound, rope cutting into their wrists. The bear warrior lead them to the gate. The guard stopped them only to growl for name and purpose. They were shoved through the front and lead through the streets, dirt rubbed on their faces for good measure. They tried their best to hide their glee.

"At this rate, we'll be able to stop bear king in no time. Posing as prisoners was an excellent idea."

"GGRRRARAR!"

"What did he say?" Lin Chung was itching to draw. He didn't like this plan, but it was brilliant. Yi was quick to translate, trudging right next to him. "He says: Quiet, prisoners."

"I see. They might hear the plan."

"GRRRRRRARAR!"

"We HEAR you already!" Sonia piped in, agitated because he was literally yelling right into her ears. She'd been tied in the line right in front of him. "Yeesh. He makes this a bit too convincing." They had reached the palace by now. Two bear guards stood and growled with Frank for means of entry. They were in, and that much closer to foiling Bear King's plan…but someone else had another idea.

"Grarrrarrrar. Raow rarraororw."

"Frank says this way to the…de-d-d-d-DUNGEON?" any trace of the mischeivious smile faded from Yi's face. "GUYS! WE'VE BEEN PUNKED!" With one slight of hands, Yi was able to slice her ropes and untie Lin Chung and Sonia.

"Oh, what was your first clue!" Mr. No-hands snapped out of his bonds. "I knew it! He went to work, tossing darts and freeing the rest of the party. Sonia whipped out her tongue and slapped the bear across the face, dazing it. The guards rushed in and got their cannons at the ready. "Nice going leaving the turtle tanks OUTSIDE the citadel walls, banana brain! Ker-BLEGH!" she quipped.

"Hey, you're the idiots who trusted a messing BEAR WARRIOR!" He forced down a banana and zapped the guards. "What are you waiting for, let's RUN!"

First Squad and the animal kings zipped through the halls. Sonia checked the watch. It was nine o clock. They had one hour to get to Bear King, set the dogs free, and and retrieve the stolen items before they took off and made off with all the belongings of the humans and animals of the Hidden Kingdom. "We have to move-AH!" Sonia nearly fell into the gaping hole right in front of them. She was lucky for the magic hat creature on her head. The chasm stretched wall-to-wall, and when you looked down, you couldn't see the bottom. The guards were coming out of their daze and on their tails. Yi picked the last chunk of ice off of her wings and fluttered them to test. "Sonia, grab onto my arms and get Yaksha ready when you land!" Now with her wings thawed, Yi scooped up her fellow girl and flew over the wide pit, depositing her on the other side. Mystique Sonia stretched Yaksha out and gave Yi the thumbs up. "HURRY!" Jumpy waved his arms about frantically. The Guards were almost there. Yi worked as fast as she could. She picked up the squad members two by two, finishing with the Deer and Dog Kings, and one by one they were bounced softly onto the Yaksha-trampoline and were safely to the other side. The bears arrived just in time to take a shot at Yi. She was able to duck and drop fast enough to avoid getting hit, but barely. "Yi, are you ok? It looked like that shot brushed your wing!" Yi fluttered her wing to Lin Chung to check. Her signature smile was once again plastered on her lips. "Missing some secondaries, but I'm still airworthy."

"Come on, let's go!" Dog king motioned to them, and they got right on trucking. They were so close to his people he could FEEL it!

* * *

First Squad and company tumbled through the double doors and onto the rooftop.

"Oh God…" Sonia was shaking, and they all had looks of pure, horrified terror on their faces.

"That inescapable labyrinth…"even Ray shuddered at the thought.

Yi looked out of the corner of her widened eye at Lin Chung, sitting right next to her. "Man…I thought the minataurs had you there!"

"Jumpy…hate….demon…hogs…."the rabbit's jaw was dropped to the floor. Lin Chung picked himself up and cleared his head. "Are you all seeing the same thing?"

Before them, on the rooftop, was the very image of Lin's composite sketch. A sled, haphazardly and hastily painted red was attached by rope and reign to eight glum-looking dogs with antlers fastened lopsidedly to their heads and wings hastily fixed to their backs.

"When what did my wandering eyes did appear…" he breathed in awe. The Bear King did this to his fellow animals? It was unbelievable what he was doing here. Well, he wouldn't be carrying this out. "Come on, we have to take this apart before-"

A ding was heard. From the other side of the rooftop. The sliding door opened, and out of a fancy hotel-like little elevator stepped Bear King, fully dressed in Santa Garb. He'd even bleached the fur around his chin white.

"-There's an elevator here?"

"REALLY? Come ON, there could have been literally, TONS of times back there I'd like to have happily passed with an elevatore. But NO, we took the STAIRS."

"ker-BLEH!" Sonia whipped him with her tongue. "Ray, he'll HEAR you!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down, but it was too late. The Bear King heard her, alright. With a mighty roar of attack, he sent yet more warriors to surround them. Mr. No-Hands was getting sick and tired of this. It ended now, with only half an hour on the clock. "First Squad! Attack!"

"GGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOWRR!" The fight had begun. It was a real rager. Sonia took out several bears or so with her tongue, and Ray managed to force down more bananas to send them all off the roof, that coupled with the booming sound of fists, hooves, paws, and more fists, some of the bear citizens below may have thought there was a storm going on at the top of the castle. Lin Chung himself was taking down three or four bears every time he lost bullets. So far the bears were giving almost as much as they got, and it was a battle of attrition quickly wearing down. Yi too was in on the rooftop brawl. She couldn't fathom how her knife, Lin and Mr. No-Hands darts, and dog King's claws were able to puncture and slice the armor so easily this time. Sonia wrapped five of the hair beasts at once in her tongue and flung them over the side of the roof. "High Roller was so big-headed, he didn't count on needing stronger body guards!" ker-blegh. Three more went over. "These castle bears are WEAK!" two bananas later, eight guards down. The forces were wearing down greatly. Jumpy Ghostface got to thinking between crossfire. As cannons whizzed past his ears and he lashed out with his famouse skip ropes, he noticed something odd. Bear King wasn't even fighting BACK. All he was doing was guarding the sled and the large sack resting on the back. If he was about to go and steal everything…why was the sack already full? Why was he going to the trouble of dressing like THAT anyway? Jumpy found the perfect opportunity. He shot the gap between the two bears Lin Chung had just thrown and hopped his way over to the bear king. The teams went on, oblivious to the rabbit and the Bear King. Sonia tossed more and more of the oncoming bear warriors over to roof, Yaksha helping that process along. Mr. No-Hands whipped several with his hat tassle and shot several with the darts he held on his clothing. Deer King sent terrible shockwaves through the roof, some cracking the very structure of the building, and Dog King bit and clawed paws off. Mighty Ray, even though he had to force down the disgusting bananas continued his onslaught of Mighty electrical eyeballs. Yi jumped and leaped, boosted well by her wings, and the feather-shaped knife in her hands was deadly and accurate. Lin Chung loosed a barrage of bamboo chutes, and the fight seemed one, when all of a sudden, just as the blade of First Squad was at the throat of the bears-

* * *

"STOOOOOOOP!" A familiar, squeaky, chittery voice came from the makeshift sleigh. First Squad and the Bear Squadron halted their cat and mouse action and looked up. Jumpy Ghostface, the rabbit king, was sitting casually and smiling on top of the shoulders of the bear king.

"JUMPY!" Mr. No-Hands kicked a stray bear coming behind him. "WHAT are you DOING!"

"All…of this…big. Misunderstanding."

"What are you TALKING about, Jumpy?" Lin Chung sheathed his staff.

The bear King Growled, but somehow good-naturedly, with a smile. Jumpy was a little slow of human speak, so Yi translated. "He says this is all a big misunderstanding. He never planned to steal anything at all." She slipped her knife back into her feathers. "In fact, we have it all backwards."

"Are you kidding me!" Ray crossed his arms and glared, making his way-with the rest of the rescue and retrieval team present- through the wreckage and to join his teammates. "You remember the LAST time we trusted a bear! It was like TEN SECONDS ago!" The bears around them picked themselves up and started laughing as they got up. Not very dignified for the team of fighters who just smited…smitten…smote? Smate? Ugh. Anyway, I don't know the past tense of the word "smite" and I'm sure as sugar plumbs not going to look it up. Anway, let's just say the team of fighters who just defeated them. Easier that way.

Jumpy hopped down in front of the Bear King and crossed his arms. "Jumpy. TRUST…Bear. King."

Lin Chung put his guard down, smiled, and stepped forward. "Then let me apologize for my team's actions against you this evening." He bowed respectfully like a complete moron-hey! Ray, did you put that last bit in? You KNOW how it went from there!

"Lin, what are you DOING! He's a bear warrior…scratch that, Bear KING! He could kill you in one punch!" Yi almost reached for her knife once more, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"I may not trust bears, but I do trust my friend Jumpy."

"…You're listening…to a rabbit…ooooookaaaay….Well, I trust you." Yi stepped forward and actually _bowed to the bear king herself!_ "Whooohohooooohoo, hoohoot."

"grrarrarraraarrar! Hahaha. GrarAARRARrarrawr."

"He says his surprise was not for High Roller at all. That's just the story he told the river border guards so they'd be more apt to stop Big Green from interfering and trying to stop him. Whohooohoothoo."

"Grraraaar…raraararar. Grarrarararrrrraaaaaaararw. Grawrar."

"He was actually going to deliver these goods to all of the animals of the hidden kingdom. He has heard of our Human 'Santa Clause,' so he decided to do something for animals for a change. ."

"GrararaR! Grrrrrrarrrrrararawr. Graraarr…rarararawr…" The great bear sighed, more like a gale-force wind. "Grawrarrarrrrrr.."

"What's he saying?" Sonia tilted her head.

"He's saying that he apologized to the Dog, Deer, and Owl royals." Yi continued. "But, he feared that if he asked them personally, he would have been turned away as a High-Roller menace. He was going to give them back right after he finished the flight…" She paused, frowning thoughtfully, "But now it doesn't look like there'll be a flight at all. The sled was damaged greatly in the battle, and there's not time to do all the repairs. It's almost ten-o-clock aleady."

Sonia stood awhile in thought. Yaksha knew what to do, though. "Yaksha, what are you-!" The strange little creature wasted no time. He stretched and squeezed and wrapped himself around the structure of the sled, turning it from a ramshackle pile of wood to something that actually vaguely resembled a sleigh. She gasped. "That's IT! Yaksha, you're a genious!"

The bear king was overjoyed. "GRARARAAAAAAOOOWRRR!" he roared triumphantly, ensuing a large ruckus and cheer from the other bear warriors. Yi even raised her arms in the air with the mightiest "WOOOHOO!" Ever mustered. All seemed like it would just go alright…but then they realized something. Not only had the bright lights and booming crashes had not only SOUNDED like a storm, but all the electrical energy and reactions in the atmostphere had CAUSED a storm the dark clouds rolled in, and a HUGE fog came with it. The snow that was already falling over the land was whipped into a frenzy. "Grrrrrrrrr…." Ok, it may have seemed many times like all hope had been lost, but now all hope had really been lost. The teams tried to shield themselves from the elements.

"Great…well, s-so-sss-s-s-so much for… g-g-g-g-g-ggg-gg-g-good will." Ray chattered, his eyeballs freezing over. "We need something. A…what was it that thing called again?"

"A dues ex machina." Yi continued. Her eyes were starting to shine a bit…like cat's eyes…or owl's. "It means-"

"Wait," Lin Chung leaned in closer. True enough, Yi's eyes seemed to be glowing. "Yes. That's exactly what it means. Yi, how are your eyes glowing?"

"Well, you could just as easily ask me how I have owl wings, we don't know the answer to that either."

"You can speak owl, you have owl wings, and now-"

"Owl night vision…I get your drift!" Yi spun back around to face the bear king, barely hiding her excitement and almost slipping on the ice on the rooftop. "Whohoohoooootohoothothoot!"

"GRARARARA!" He exclaimed, you didn't need translation for the shocked expression on his face, slipping into joy.

"And I would also like to aid you. I will use my panther eye vision behind the wheel, since I can not fly. Yi will lead the team from in front." Lin Chung bowed.

The bear king could not contain himself and scooped them both up in a huge, rumbling hug. They had no time to loose.

* * *

Big Green, with your eyes so bright, won't you guide this ramshackle sled tonight?

* * *

Yes, here is where you would normally put a montage or a poem…currently I am fresh out of rhymes and the audacity to try and write a montage and how it goes.

"Skies seem to be clearing up. How are you holding up on your end, Yi?" Lin Chung lowered his binocular-hands for a moment. They were almost to their final stop.

Yi flashed back her usual grin. "Never better, hotshot."

"You'd be the one to talk."

She only laughed in response. Gazing down to see their next-and last-target, Yi was overcome with joy.

"Think you can stick this one?" Lin Chung grinned his own sort of "I know something you don't know" smirk

"Rocksteady." She saluted and nosedived them right into position. Right into the landing pad of the Owl Castle rooftop. Ape Truly, Deer King, Dog King, and Woo the Wise were already waiting. First Squad cheered them as they landed.

* * *

"Excellent! Simply excellent!" Ape Truly clapped as they all unhitched the dogs and returned the wings to the owls. Deer King requested a turtle to transport the antlers back to the deer kingdom. "How wonderful! I can't believe this was all such a large catastrophic misunderstanding. It's a good thing, though."

"Aw yeah." Ray strutted up to the front. "I think it's time for the RAY was RIGHT dance!" He busted his moves, despite the rolling of eyes from his teammates. Sonia slapped him with her tongue.

"Will you SHUT it? You weren't right. You were all in the same ship as us."

"yes," he continued, "But Lin Chung was wrong, too, so that makes me right by default. The mystique just rolled her eyes, and Lin Chung pretended to take no offense. Yi laughed at the display. "Hey, Bear King, have a safe trip ho-" She turned, and her hand got no shake. There was no trace of the Bear King. The Sled was gone, and Dog King had already gone home with his people so that they could spend Christmas with their families and he amongst his people. Deer King had also trotted off in a similar manner, and the owl wings were being returned as they spoke. All that remained was a red sack of gifts, with a not on the top. Yi, Sonia, and Lin walked over to investigate, leaving Ray to his "Right-ness." On top of the sack there was a note. "What does it say?" "Well, naturally, Lin Chung, it doesn't SAY anything. You have to read it first." Yi quipped, all in joking nature.

"Don't worry about the Bear King. He's in good hands. I wish I could write more, but I have a tight schedual to run, you know. Merry Christmas to all. Signed, St. K. Kringle." Yi and Sonia looked at eachother. "Whoah…was all the dazed, blue-eyed, wide-eyed girl had to say.

"Hey, over here!" the voice of the commander snapped them back into the moment. "Yi, you were just in time! It's twelve o clock, midnight, or, should I say, twelve o clock Christmas day, and there is someone coming to see you!"

* * *

The Christmas tree in the center of the great hall shone brightly, and it seemed as if the entire owl population was present for the occasion. Owl King and Owl Queen were huddled together, a bundle in their arms. "Mum! Dad!" Yi rushed over to her parents, First Squad following close behind. She then reproached herself for being so loud, but all Owl Queen gave her was a soft "Shhh," or the equivalent to that an owl can mutter. "It looks like somebody's birthday…" Mystique Sonia looked as if she might cry, and heard similar sniffles beside her. "I see you, Mighty Dork."

"What! I have something in my eyeballs…"

The Owl King spoke. "Birds of the Owl Kingdom, First Squad, Ape Truly, and Woo the Wise of Big Green-and my eldest daughter Yi-The Queen and I present to you, our most special, cherished Christmas present. This, is our newest hatchling and member of the royal family." He held up in his wings a small, round beige and brown-and-white speckled baby owlet, and the whole room erupted in applause. "Holly, the youngest owl princess!"

Yi shed plenty of tears herself now. "You guys…it means SO much that you came…" She hugged Sonia, Lin, and every one of them in a big group hug. "Nothing could make this Christmas better."

"Don't be so sure." A familiar, gruff voice betrayed the smile within it, as No-Hands stepped forward with Commander Ape Truly. The leader of Big Green Spoke.

"Yi of the Owls, we would like to extend an invitation to you to join big green as a member of First Squad."

"Would I ever!" Yi could barely contain herself, but managed to blushingly get into a bowing position. "I…I mean, yes. I would be honored, Mr. Commander Sir." She was tackled by Sonia and Jumpy group hugging her.

"SKREEATCH!" The sound came from Owl Queen, once again holding her baby Holly."

"What did your mom say?" Lin Chung helped Yi out of the human/animal pile.

"Oh, forget what I said! This Christmas keeps getting better and better!" She shook him by the shoulders, "We want to award Big Green the silver wings of Valor, Wisdom, and Bravery!"

Lin bowed to the Owl King and Queen as the squire presented the ornate statuette to Commander Ape Truly. "We would most certainly be honored."

"Honored? I'm ELATED." Yi nearly tackled Sonia and Jumpy back. "I get to join Big Green! Isn't that awesome!"

"And you'll be working with us."

"Good." Yi got her mischievious smile back on. It was like it never even left. "Now you don't have to send a turtle cross-kingdom when you wanna call me." She joked, slapping the marksman-artist on the back.

* * *

And that is the story of that year's Christmas. Phau-pas, Fists, and Wings, among the sheer joy and warmth of the season and other various things.

I said I would stop rhyming, but I think I'll put in one more cheesey joke. Merry Christmas to all of you Big Green-and High Roller alike- blokes.

* * *

A brunette, a little somewhat slightly chubby, slightly attractive girl in a grey penny-tee reading "French Fry Hat" and red plaid-shorts with BIG glasses sat at here computer. As the machine whirred-down and clicked off for the night, you could tell she was exhausted but happy. Well, it was high time a certain over-imaginative artist in the imaginatory realm of Magical Glowy Tech-Hinted Alice-in-Wonderland-type Forest got some shut-eye. As she crawled into her tree-hollow bed, hanging her orange headphones on the branch, her stichy, plushie minions-or should we say, production staff-also crawled in, ready to get to dreamland(if it were any different from the weird, WACKY things their mistress imagined every day). The snow fell all around them, but the love and warmth of Christianity and the spirit of the holiday kept them warm from the cold outside. Sleighbells were heard above, and a mighty "HoHoHOOOOOOOO!" Sounded through the air. The pine tree next to theirs shimmered with light, and the star on top shone in the moonlight, the snow around it glinting.

"On behalf of the PaperWyngz team, I, Pen Fandango, would like to wish you all, a Merry Christmas."

And to all a good night~!


	3. Bloopers and Behind the scenes

Pen: (sips hot coco)Aaaah….(epic mug slam)Welcome to Magical Glowy Tech-Hinted Alice-in-Wonderland Type Forest. I'm Pen Fandango, and the PaperWyngz team and I- say hello, guys.

Phantom: 'ello, luvs~! Anyway, hey, I'm Phantom, head of transportation and "moral support." Merry Christmas.

Wasabi Ed: …(opens his mouth and plays "We Wish you a Merry Christmas")

Thing: Hey, I'm Thing, head-literaly-of props and goods. Happy Holdiays.

Wonkey: Wonkster here, assistant director and co-stage manager. Happy Christmas.

Diana: Hey, it's Di~! Co stage manager and head of special effects, Happy Holidays~!

Debutant: Merry Christmas, everyone…I clean up…and lead running crew….(hides behind her ears)

Cuddlemari: Merry Christmas, one and all! I'm Cuddlemari, and this squid is PLEASED to report next to no injuries while filming~!

Pen: -The PaperWyngz production team and I would like to add a special little stocking stuffer to this fanfiction production: Big Green and Red Christmas. As we all know, NO production goes perfectly the first time. There's always some flum-up, and there's always something you look back on and laugh at later. In this project, our cast and crew actually had our fair share of bloopers, and we'd like to share some laughs with you. 'Tis the season of giving~! Ok, (scoots her chair noisily back and over to where First Squad, Ape Truly, Woo the Wise, The Owl King, Queen, Prince, and Youngest princess, Deer King, Dog King, Bear King, and some background characters are sitting)you guys ready~!

* * *

Wonkey: Opening speech, take one.

Yi(narrating): But then, one day, a wicky wacky High Roller-

* * *

Yi(n): A wicked wicker-ugh!

* * *

Yi(n): A wicked tricked-bleh! (laughs)…

Lin Chung: (laughs)This is why I always read the monologue for the show!

Sonia: A wicky wacky wicker tricked~!(laughs)

Yi: wait, what IS a wicker tricked?

Sonia: I don't know…when you get fooled by woven lawn furniture?

Lin Chung: (laughs)

* * *

Wonkey: Opening speech, take five.

Yi: ….(cracks up)I forgot the words!

* * *

Wonkey: take one

Ray: I've been good aaaaal ye-(attempts to land , but the pile breaks apart completely underneath him)-AAAAAAARGH!

Sonia: (laughs)What was that about scoring?

Pen: Cut! (cracking up)Thing, you were supposed to glue the main structure together!

Thing: (steps on set) Sorry, it wasn't dry yet, Mistress.

Yi: (flies on screen) I'll save you, Mary-Jane~!

Everyone: (collapses laughing)

* * *

Lin Chung: We only give gifts to remember the greatest gift that was ever given to us-(shows the drawing of a pair of pants with a mustache)

Sonia: …(tries to hold it in, snickers)

Ray: …(busts out) Well, that is a pretty good thing, I guess.

Lin Chung: What?(looks down at the painting and blushes)PHANTOM!

Phantom: Mistress made me do it!

Pen: (raises hand, trying not to laugh)Guilty~!

* * *

Wonkey: alright, take one.

Woo the Wise: (comes in with the large scroll)I'll try to make this as quick as possib-WHOAH!(robe flings up, he drops the scroll and falls over, rolling)

* * *

Wonkey: urgent news, take two

Woo the Wise: I'll try to make this slow and painful(trips again)Darned cue cards…

Pen: (on megaphone)WRONG LINES, GUYS! THAT'S FOR THE BEAR GENERAL LATER!

* * *

Wonkey: take three. Speed, marker.

Woo the Wise: I'll try(robe flies up again, falls, over again)CAN SOMEONE GET ME SOME STAPLES!

Sonia: (cracks up again)You guys are gonna mess up my pale complexion. I gotta keep a straight, red-free face!

* * *

Lin Chung: Is their anything else missing?

Yi: (poking her head out from behind a bookshelf)Your butt.(retreats again)

Everyone: (starts laughing again)

Wonkey: Yi! Stop coming out before your cue!

* * *

Ape Truly: Dog King was already here visiting his brother, and Deer King should be here right about-

(a loud bang is heard, followed by a whinney, and a splash)

Debs: (hangs upside down from a ceiling rafter)Sorry. I thought I told the moon bunnies to put the break-away wall there.

Ray: That's the REAL wall!

Ape Truly: Oh my, Deer king!

Cuddlemari: (walks across the set with a group of nurse moon bunnies)I'm on it.

Debs: My bad.(crunches back up)

* * *

Yi(narrating): So our heroes slid down the chutes, and they quickly departed. The kings were ready, and the turtles had farted.

Turtle: hehehe…beans. For breakfa-(catches a whiff of his own stink)blegh!(passes out)

Sonia: EEEEEeewww!(has Yaksha plug her nose)

Ray: Man, that IS disgusting!(waving his hand in front of his face)

Pen: CUT! Turtle down! Cuddlemari!

Cuddlemari: I'm on it.

Lin Chung: (plugs his nose)Baybe dad was a liddle DOO buch bead before the show.

Turtle 2: (passes out from the stench, causing Mr. No-Hands to skid out)

Phantom: (poofs in)Nice distance…9 POINTS~!(poofs out)

* * *

Ray: What did you THINK it was? A big, scary ninja or something?

Yi: (poofs right behind him with phantom, dressed in all black with a spiked club)YES!

Ray: AUGH!(jumps out of his skin, falls into the snow)

Yi: (takes off her ninja mask and laughs)

Sonia: (cracks up again)

Yi: SOMEONE'S a gigglebox.(laughs with her)

Wonkey: STILL NOT YOUR CUE!(throws the megaphone at her head)

Yi: (knocked over, raises her fist out of the snowpile)I WILL NOT BE SUBJOGATED BY THE MAN!(cracks up)

Lin Chung: You can get off on me, though.

Sonia: Is Lin Chung under there, too?

Yi: (pops her head out of the snow pile)It's ok, he caught me with his face.

* * *

Lin Chung: Owl Castle should be just up ahead.

Yi: (appears behind him)If you so much as twitch, you're(cracks up)

Lin Chung: (cracks up)

* * *

Lin Chung: Owl castle should be just up ahead.

Yi: If-(cracks up)I can't DO it!

Lin Chung: It's the ONE time she's come in on cue so far, and we're messing it up!

* * *

Lin Chung: Owl Cas-(cracks up)sorry, sorry.

* * *

Lin Chung: Owl Castle should be just up ahead.

Yi: If you so much as twitch, you're good and dead.

Lin Chung: ….

Yi: ….(both bust out laughing)

* * *

Lin Chung: Owl City should be just up ahead.

Yi: If you so much as twitch, you're good and dead.

….(both crack up again)

Lin Chung: (laughing)Well, at least we got through it!

Yi: Ugh, I think Pen was reading Scott Pilgrim when she put this in!(laughing)

Ray: Well, for once I'M not the one who looks like an idiot~!

Sonia: (giggles)Oh, so you admit you DO look like an idiot?

Ray: Yes-wait, No! AUGH!

* * *

Lin Chung: You can speak owl?

Yi: Sorry for my little brother.(stokes Xie like Dr. Evil strokes Mr. Bigglesworth)

Lin Chung: So you speak animal?

Yi: PET MAH BROTHA!

Lin Chung: Dangit, woman(snickers)STOP DODGIN' MAH QUESTION, WOMAN!(playfully punches her in the arm, bust out laughing)

Yi: Pet my brother, dang you!(starts laughing too)

Lin Chung: No! He bit me!(both double over, and Yi collapses laughing)

* * *

Yi: So, how are you guys going along with the "investigation?"(forming air-quotes.)

Lin Chung: (flipping though his sketchbook)

Yi: Pants with mustachios?

Lin Chung: PHANTOM! PEN!

* * *

Yi: HYA!(attempts to do her spinning kick, but kicks over the camera)

Pen: CUT!

Yi: Sorry!(tries to pick it back up, but it falls over again)

* * *

Yi: So we're off to save Christmas~

Sonia: Off to save Christmas, and we're cold~

Yi: SUPER cold~!

Sonia: yes, we forgot our jackets~

Both: (arms around each other's shoulders)No, we didn't bring out jackets~

So we'll freeeeeeeeeeze~

And we'll-

Wonkey: CUT! Wasabi Ed, that number's NOT in the script!

* * *

Lin Chung: Here, we're almost to the river

(HUGE EXPLOSION GOES OFF)

Sonia: (picking herself up out of the snow)Wow…that WAS a pretty good explosion.

Yi: (pops up right next to her)Actually, that was bean turtle. He got a little TOO close to the candles.

Sonia: …("what the heck" face)….

* * *

Ray: How about I ask you ladies to stop talking!(springs into action)

Wasabi Ed:(fight music plays: My Little Pony theme)

Pen: CUT! I said the DEATH NOTE theme on the jingle bells!

Wasabi Ed: (chomps onto a bush)Nomnomnom…Ponies…

* * *

Yi: (thrashing)MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!...(stops for a minute, stands up)…This is less than three feet of water!

Wonkey: Pretend it isn't. We're not gonna make Cuddlemari's job harder if you drown in deeper water. Would you LIKE us to dig it to, say, a more realistic fourteen to twenty feet?

Yi: No thank you….AAAAh. Help. I'm drowning.

Bear King: grrarrarraraarrar! Hahaha. GrarAARRARrarrawr."

Yi: He says that his surprise was not for High Roller at all. That's just the story he told the river border guards so they'd be more apt to stop Big Green from interfering and trying to stop him.

Sonia: …Seriously, how do you get all those words from so little growls?

Yi: …I(snickers)I don't KNOW( XD busts out laughing…again.)

Sonia: You see?(cracks up) NO ONE here can keep a straight face!

* * *

Yi: Deus ex Machina. It means-

Lin Chung: Wait(leans closer) Yes, that is exactly what it-!

Yi: (surprise attack smooches him) No, THAT is what it means!

Ray: (laughs)Shame, shame~!

* * *

Ray: Aw YEAH! I believe this calls for the RAY was RIGHT dance!

Wasabi Ed: (plays Caramelldansen)

Ray: …

Everyone: (cracks up)

Sonia: Well, it's fitting.

Ray: It's belittleing!

Sonia: Exactly~!

* * *

Pen: Ok, ok, we've delved into our wonderful shame. Now, the cast would like to say a bit about their experiences here.

* * *

Yi: Yeah, I think it was a pretty awesome time. I just had a lot of fun doing this whole thing.

Ray: (sneaking up behind her with a bucket of water)

Yi: It was neat working with First Squad, and I'm happy to be working with them now. It's great.

Ray: (makes to dump the water over her head)

Yi: (reaches behind her and shanks the bucket with her feather-knife, causing it all the spill on Ray) Even if some of us may not exactly get along. My favorite part about working on this fanfiction, I'd have to say was cutting up and goofing off. I just sort of let loose. Hey, what's the fun in getting everything right all the time and bein' stiffs? That's why we have a blooper's reel, no one's perfect.(shrugs)I wouldn't have wanted my debut any other way.

* * *

Lin Chung: (looks up from sketch book) What do I think? (shrugs) Yeah, it was pretty enjoyable. We've been it a lot of fanfiction before, some better than this, but as far as it goes, this one was ok. I mean, I didn't have to do some mushy, sugar-coated romance scene with some Mary-Sue or something. I liked working on this production because Pen Fandango, despite her…um…

Ray: CRAZINESS!

Lin Chung: well, yeah, that, she's a fairly decent writer and not a very harsh director. Also, working with her fancharacter Yi was a bit better than working with…well, I'm not going to go there. It brings back bad memories. She's a pretty good teammate with her own strengths and weaknesses. My favorite part of working on "Big Green and Red Christmas would have to be-

Sonia: (tackles him from behind)hahaha. Me~!

Lin Chung: (laughs, trying to get back up)

Yi: And me~!(also tackles him)See? Lin loves the ladies~!

Sonia: (puts her arm around Yi's shoulder)Fangirls, he's available on Saturdays~!

Lin Chung: (laughing still)Hey, not if you're smooshing me!(messes up the girl's hair)

* * *

Sonia: Ugh, finally! My turn! Being in Pen Fandango's fanfiction was really fun. I LOVE acting-my face BELONGS on the silver screen(poses)-and these fanfictions really let me strut my stuff! Whatever I'm doing, I'm having fun here, and all the fellow cast members make me laugh. That's probably my favorite thing about it, the laughs we get. I LOVE these bloopers reels. No I can laugh over and over again~!

Ray: Is it MY turn yet?

Yi: (poofs in)Don't forget me~!

Sonia: yes, and I finally have a fellow girl. I'm still prettier, though.

Yi: Nu-uh!...ok, you are, actually.(giggles)

* * *

Ray: Alright, NOW it's time for me!

Pen: Oh, look at the clock, time's up.

Ray: What? Wait, I-!

* * *

Mr. No-Hands: Get the camera out of my face. (puts tassle over the lense because he doesn't have a hand free)

* * *

Jumpy: Jumpy…LOVE…fanfiction…acting. Jumpy. Always…CUTE~! Deserve…spot. Light.(poses). Love. Acting…with…team! Yi…nice girl!

* * *

Pen: And, what would Christmas be without(pulls out a familiar fungus)Mistletoe~!

* * *

Yi: (smooches Lin)HAH! The same trick twice! I am on a ROLL today!(fist bumps Sonia)

Lin Chung: You don't HAVE to keep doing that just because there's a plant above us.

Yi: Hey, it's a tradition.

Lin Chung: Hm. Touché.

Sonia: Oh, you can't say you DON'T like it.

Yi: (points to a similar object over Sonia's head)Oh, well, maybe YOU will.

Sonia: You've gotta be KIDDING me!

Ray: I KNOW, right!

Sonia: OH, so my kisses are no good?

Ray: Why would I want to know?

Mr. No-hands: You know the rules.

Sonia: Blegh…(gingerly kisses him on the cheek)

Ray: (takes hold of her face, turns it around, and kisses her full on the mouth)GOTCHA!(takes off running)

Sonia: …RaaaAAAAAAAAAAAY!(takes of after him, fire in her eyes.)

Lin Chung: (kisses Yi on the cheek)

Yi: Ah, thanks. You're sweet. I thought I was going to have to do everything.

* * *

Pen: Come one, guys!

Wonkey: Places, people, gather 'round!"

(everybody comes together, cast and crew, in a big group huddle. They all put their hands in the center)

Pen: Ok, "Merry Christmas" on three. Ready?

Everone: 1…2..3…MERRY CHRISTMAS~!(everyone throws up their hands and waves to the camera as Wasabi Ed plays jazzy holiday music)

Ray: I regret nothing~!(runs past them)

Sonia: Oh, YOU'RE GONNA!(follows close after)

Pen Fandango: (focosus the camera on her, blows a kiss) Goodnight, everybody~![kudos to those who catch the reference]


End file.
